


Lejos del cielo

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Nenja/Wakashu, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ah, sí... luego de enterarse que Abarai era el wakashu del sexto capitán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lejos del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ah, sí... luego de enterarse que Abarai era el _wakashu_ del sexto capitán. Una tarde en la que Rukia, por trabajo, había ido al mundo humano lo comentó despreocupada, alegando que ya lo suponía, pero que Renji finalmente se lo había confirmado y que si bien le hacía sentirse extraña, no obstante, lo comprendía. Quien no entendió un ápice fue el shinigami sustituto.

—¿Qué es un wakashu?

Ishida se ajustó los lentes, de repente el semblante sereno de la shinigami cambió abruptamente, miró a uno y luego al otro. Incluso Sado mostró sorpresa en sus pequeños luceros. Ahí, Rukia, cayó en la cuenta de que, pese a tener como base la misma cultura, estaban a años luces de manera literal y no metafórica. Dejaba de lado que los chicos estaban muy occidentalizados.

La manera en la que Rukia comentó el detalle melló el espíritu del Quincy, no porque juzgara al teniente, comprendía que en un pasado había sido tomado como algo natural y que en la Sociedad de Almas mantenían códigos antiguos aun vigentes, fue el hecho en sí de saber que a Renji no le desagradaba la posición en la que se hallaba y que, exceptuando por Rukia, no le perturbaba por demás; y es que en su interior él hubiera deseado tener los cojones suficientes para vivir de una forma por igual natural y despreocupada, acorde a sus propias necesidades. Vivía aparentando, vivía siendo alguien que no era, vivía escondiendo lo que sentía y lo que era, no por el temor al _qué dirán_ -comprendía que no sería juzgado- sino por temor a sí mismo, por descubrir que no era merecedor de lo que aspiraba.

No se trataba sólo de sexo, pese a ser un joven de tan sólo dieciséis años era lo suficientemente listo para saber que de querer sólo eso bastaba con ir una noche a Shinjuku y dejarse acorralar por alguno. Incluso si aspiraba a una mujer, podría dejar su número de teléfono con sus datos en una cabina. No es tampoco que buscara amor, tan sólo seguridad, confianza y la certeza de que la otra persona sabría entender cuándo quería algo o no, porque ni él sabía lo que quería.

Desde ese día en el que el sexto teniente salió en la conversación Ishida no dejó de pensar de él, de pensar _tanto_ al punto de sentirse saturado. Trataba de buscar en su mente recuerdos de él, pero siempre se trataban de memorias relacionadas a una guerra ya pasada. Nada de reminiscencias agradables.

No obstante, con el tiempo, las imágenes en su mente empezaron a separarse entre sí, su cabeza comenzó a distinguir aspectos puntuales, como los extraños tatuajes que portaba en el pecho las pocas veces que había podido verle el torso al descubierto; las sonrisas que portaba y que dedicaba incluso en plena batalla, y por sobre todo la manera siempre tosca -rudimentaria si se quiere decir- que tenía en general, fuera para hablar o manejarse, vedada por la innegable influencia “noble” que la Casa de su Capitán ejercía sobre él.

Poco a poco pensar en Renji se convirtió en una necesidad, al menos desde que comenzó a tener erecciones que precisaba calmar. No es que el Quincy se considerase gay, en absoluto, él comprendía que no se trata de ser o no, si no de actitudes y actos en sí. Es decir, si se lo proponía podía tener una erección pensando en los pechos de Orihime -no es que lo hubiera hecho, desde ya-, pero pensar en Abarai se había convertido en algo así como en su sucio secreto, uno personal que lo confortaba y satisfacía.

El día que Renji fue enviado a Karakura para ayudar a Urahara en la colocación de los pilares anti-hollow Uryuu por poco más entra en una crisis de nervios, porque suponía lo que sería tenerlo frente a sí si con tan sólo un par de recuerdos difusos lograba una erección. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de él, comenzando en el estómago y descendiendo con lentitud hasta la parte baja de su anatomía.

Tomó aire, tomó un refresco y hasta incluso una aspirina, como si todo eso aligerase el peso que poseía el deseo. Porque era deseo ¿cierto? En un chico de su edad, con las hormonas revolucionadas, era algo esperado.

Aunque había sido invitado a la pequeña reunión que realizarían a la salida de la escuela, se negó, suponía que el teniente también asistiría. Marchó a casa para encerrarse junto a su kit de costura, porque no había mejor compañía en el universo que un objeto inanimado que no podía decirte lo pusilánime que eres, ni remarcarte los defectos ni decirte lo idiota que te comportas. Además, si pretendía alguien que le dijera todo eso, con visitar a Ryuuken sería suficiente.

Pero cuando el destino quiere que lo enfrentes, no te pregunta, te golpea de lleno y te arrastra sin que te des cuenta de cómo, cuándo y en qué momento sucedió. Era tan previsible que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir que cuando lo tuvo frente a sí al teniente sintió ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, pues algo que los unía, el lazo conector, eran los hollows.

—Llegas tarde, shinigami.

Renj chistó y guardó a Zabimaru en su funda.

—Me olvido que aquí hay más shinigamis y quincys que Hollows —se acercó a él con paso tranquilo, el farol de la calle lo iluminó de lleno—, de hecho no entiendo por qué tanto apuro en colocar las barreras.

—Porque si no esto estaría plagado de hollows —dio la vuelta, haciendo desaparecer su arco espiritual, y tratando de no mirarlo, por supuesto—, piensa —remarcó— poder espiritual equivalente a la cantidad de hollows que atrae.

Renji hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en señal de conformidad, notó en el semblante de chico un comportamiento inusual. Conocía a Uryuu _jodidamente_ orgulloso, razón por la cual le caía bien -por muy extraño que sonara-, sin embargo en la actualidad mostraba un perfil algo ¿cohibido?

—No has venido hoy a la tarde. —Le dio charla, para ver si lograba despertarlo de ese letargo o por la sencilla razón de que no sabía quedarse callado ni con las piedras.

—Tenía trabajo. —Tragó saliva, sus ojos se habían posado en el gi que, ligeramente abierto, devela cual secreto lujurioso, las cuantiosas líneas en el fornido pecho del teniente.

Renji sonrió, de esa maldita y jodida forma, mas fue la forma en la que miró lo que logró situarlo en una situación incómoda, o tal vez la manera en la que profesó las siguientes palabras, Uryuu no lo supo con certeza.

—Me hubiera gustado verte. —No, no lo dijo con doble intención, en verdad le hubiera gustado verlo. Abarai era una persona que solía establecer fuertes vínculos con las personas, no les costaba encariñarse con ellas y disfrutar de la compañía de cada una.

—Y-Yo debo… tengo que… —señaló al aire— la cena, tengo que ir a prepararme la cena.

—Oh, Dios, no hables de comida —se lamentó el shinigami llevándose una mano al vientre, el sonido de su estómago quejándose le arrancó una risilla interna al Quincy.

—¿Urahara-san sigue cobrándote por comer?

—Hay tantos hollows que últimamente no pude realizar ninguna labor en la casa.

—Bueno, si quieres… —no podía creerlo, que en verdad lo estuviera proponiendo si con tan sólo tenerlo a un metro ya sentía las piernas flaquear— puedo hacer cena para dos.

Renji asintió conforme y con energía, por fortuna no lo tuvo que decir él. Siguió al Quincy rumbo a la casa de éste, respondiendo la pregunta respecto al paradero de su gigai. Cierto, recordó de súbito que lo había abandonado en la plaza aprovechando que era de noche. Uryuu aguantó la carcajada y le hubiera reprochado ser tan descuidado y olvidadizo, pero parecía ser que no le nacía nada, más que quedarse callado y con la vista fija al suelo.

Abarai no lo conocía tanto como Sado o Ichigo, pero sí lo bastante para comprender que al chico le pasaba algo, cuando llegaron al departamento, poco a poco, la situación se fue revelando. Las miradas huidizas del humano, que por segundos se quedaban fijas en ciertas partes del cuerpo, le dieron la pauta; como quien dice, Renji “sentía que lo desnudaban con los ojos”.

Era tan tierno el Quincy, tan obvio, que el teniente, a tan sólo una hora de tener su compañía, ya quería comérselo a besos. La cena había finalizado, así que no restaba más que marchar, pero Abarai tenía otra cosa en mente.

—¿Puedo quedarme?

Ishida lo miró con azoro, la boca ligeramente abierta tratando de formular una oración coherente, pero esa pregunta lo había tomado tan desprevenido que sólo se limitó a lanzar una risita.

—Pues, hay sólo un… —señaló hacia el cuarto, la voz ligeramente un murmullo y la respiración que comenzaba a agitarse a cada segundo— tengo sólo un tatami… —No solía recibir visitas.

Abarai hubiera preguntado, entonces, si no le molestaba la idea de compartirlo, pero no era su estilo andar con rodeos, no era algo a lo que había sido acostumbrado a hacer, todo el cortejo y la pantomima.

—¿Alguna vez dormiste con un hombre?

Una alarma imaginaria se prendió en el joven. Cuidado Uryuu, podría ser una pregunta capciosa. No, “ _podría_ ser” no, lo era. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad, se ajustó los lentes y decidió ser sincero.

—No, nunca.

—Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo —la sonrisita se le escapó aunque intentó mantenerse serio—, ¿quieres?

Ishida elevó un hombro, carraspeó y asintió.

—Antes tengo que… —notó que el teniente se ponía de pie— lavar los platos —pero lo vio a Renji agachándose para tomarlo de una mano y ponerlo de pie.

—Mañana lo haces… —Intentó llevarlo hasta el tatami.

—Quiero, debo… siempre me baño a la noche.

—¿Quieres? —cuestionó elevando una ceja y soltando esa mano—. Por mi no hace falta.

—Tú ponte cómodo que yo iré a cepillarme los dientes y… —No dijo más, necesitaba un tiempo fuera, un sitio al cual recurrir para escapar del teniente y serenarse.

El baño fue ese refugio que tanto necesitaba. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella cerrando los ojos, una mano bajó con lentitud hasta su endurecida entrepierna, otra vez tragó saliva, aferrándose la hombría como si eso pudiera calmarlo, logrando todo lo opuesto. Abrió el grifo de agua fría, se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes.

Bien, podía estar jugándole una broma si es que se había dado cuenta, aunque no lo creía a Renji capaz de algo así. Podía estar imaginando cosas, haber malinterpretado las sonrisas, las miradas y el lenguaje corporal del teniente. ¡¿Acaso estaba loco?! ¡¿Por qué le había dicho que sí?!

En algún momento tenía que salir del baño y, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una imagen que respondió de una y sin reservas todas sus inquietudes.

—Oh, Dios —susurró el Quincy, Renji había terminado de quitarse los pantalones revelando que no llevaba ropa interior puesta.

El teniente dio la vuelta y los ojos del Quincy, aunque quisieron mostrarse decorosos y respetuosos, no lograron evitar por mucho tiempo el no posarse en la anatomía del guerrero. Era más de lo que había alcanzado a vislumbrar en batalla y más de lo que había fantaseado en las noches.

Los tatuajes eran hipnóticos, aún más el irrefutable hecho de que Abarai estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, hacia cientos de años.

—Ven —lo llamó, sentándose en el tatami.

Uryuu, en silencio, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al teniente, vio como éste deshacía la coleta haciendo que su pelo cayera en cascada sobre los hombros. Para ese entonces respiraba con ahínco por la nariz, mientras que Renji sonreía todavía enternecido al ver la postura del joven, entre deseosa y contenida.

Tomó una mano del chico y lo jaló hacia abajo haciéndole caer de rodillas frente a él, buscó los botones de la camisa que desabrochó con pasmosa tranquilidad, luego fue por el abrojo del pantalón, hasta que volvió a la camisa, quitándosela. Sentir sobre la piel desnuda los dedos de Renji fue, sin duda, mucho más de lo que había deseado e imaginado, porque tenerlo frente a sí era muy distinto que a fantasearlo nada más.

Abarai pudo haber hecho mil preguntas en ese momento, haber hablado para curiosear al respecto, pero sabía que de hacerlo todo el encanto podría llegar a desaparecer, el Quincy podría volver en sí y arrepentirse de llegar tan lejos. Le quitó los pantalones con la ropa interior incluida, observando sin descaro el cuerpo del Quincy, la cicatriz en el pecho y luego la hombría erguida y anhelante de caricias.

Gemía, sin que lo hubiera tocado. Con tan sólo mirarlo, Uryuu gemía. Estaba nervioso, desde ya, estaba aterrado como nunca antes en la vida lo había estado, pero oh Dios, quería y necesitaba tanto eso que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el detalle de que el teniente lo tocara allí, entre las nalgas.

Abrió las piernas permitiéndole el contacto, Renji sonrió una vez más al ver la entrega incondicional del chico, comprobó que hervía de ganas y le dio con el gusto. Primero lo acarició para más tarde escabullirse hasta llegar con los labios al pecho del chico. Ishida pudo entrar en sí y tener un gesto espontáneo: aferró la cabellera del pelirrojo, enredando los dedos en ella, jadeando cada vez más; y esos jadeos parecían estar llamándolo.

Renji escaló un poco y con algo de duda depositó un corto e insignificante beso en los labios del Quincy. Luego lo miró, como si con los ojos le estuviera pidiendo permiso, en respuesta Uryuu aferró más la nuca de su inesperado amante, entreabriendo un poco la boca e indicándole con el gesto que quería eso, quería un beso y mucho más de Renji, lo pretendía todo.

Abarai no recordaba la última vez que había besado a alguien, había sido hacía tantos años, pero saboreando la boca del joven, luchando con su lengua y mordiéndole los labios volvía a sentir eso que solía sentir cuando besaba a alguien, el calor y la adrenalina, antesala de lo que estaba por llegar.

Se recostó sobre el quincy, obligándole en la posición a abrir más las piernas y lo aferró por la cintura, sin intenciones de terminar con el beso. Le gustaba, claro que sí, ¿a quien no le puede agradar besar? Era uno de los actos más gratificantes que al hombre se le había ocurrido para expresar sus sentimientos.

Renji pudo sentir la dureza del chico contra el vientre, cálido y palpitante. La suya propia se había acomodado, como si supiera o intuyera cuál era su destino, su lugar. Ishida se estremeció al sentir el débil roce del glande en esa parte inexplorada, virgen y prohibida. La respiración se agitó notablemente hasta que incluso necesitó distanciarse de Abarai para poder respirar.

Comenzaba a comprender que estar cerca del teniente le cortaba el aire de la manera más literal posible.

Renji estaba acostumbrado a dar placer, no tanto a recibirlo, así que se encargó de eso no por mucho tiempo ya que pretendía penetrar al Quincy teniéndolo a éste tan excitado como era posible. Estimaba a Uryuu y quería dejarle un agradable recuerdo, no uno doloroso. Besó cada centímetro de piel, deteniéndose en el pene del chico, pero liberándolo de inmediato de sus fauces al sentir el característico aroma y sabor de lo inminente. Lamió los testículos consiguiendo gemidos más escandalosos y un perceptible temblequeo y, para cuando llegó a la unión de las nalgas, lo hizo voltear.

Ishida no dijo nada, ni tampoco necesitó hacerlo, su cuerpo y los jadeos que emitía hablaban por sí solos; eyaculó contra las sábanas del tatami, mientras sentía la lengua del teniente hurgando allí, dilatándolo y lubricándolo. Arqueó la espalda, elevando más tarde las caderas como si con su propio cuerpo estuviera clamando por más. Sí, ansiaba más, pese a haberse descargado su cuerpo pedía más.

Renji no estaba para más preámbulos, necesitaba del cuerpo del Quincy, así que -siendo muy consciente de lo profunda que iba a ser la penetración en esa posición- apoyó la punta del glande ejerciendo una leve presión.

El primer gemido de dolor llegó a los oídos del teniente y éste, en consuelo, se recostó levemente sobre el Quincy para susurrarle al oído un “ _siempre duele, relájate_ ”. Lo tomó de las caderas y las elevó, obligándole a quedar con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos sobre el tatami otra vez.

Siguió adelante, sin detenerse ante los quejidos del menor, comprendía que estos eran tanto de dolor como de placer, placer por obtener lo que tanto había esperado, porque Uryuu descubría que era eso lo que por tanto tiempo había ambicionado. No fue fácil, no fue del todo placentero, pero las manos del teniente estimulándole el pene le ayudaron a mantener su centro, la concentración y la agradable sensación que poco a poco le colmaba el cuerpo; el comprender que estaba siendo penetrado y que le gustaba sentir sobre él la pasión salvaje de Abarai.

Las embestidas fueron lentas y consideradas, lo necesario para tornar la tortura en goce, y para cuando descubrió que el Quincy gemía sólo de placer, comenzó un frenético vaivén acompañando los jadeos del chico. Los músculos se tensaron y los dedos se clavaron sobre la blanca piel de Uryuu dejando marcas visibles, le mordió un hombro y se descargó entre sonoros y masculinos gritos que llenaron cada recoveco del pequeño cuarto.

Maldición, seguro que su anciana vecina se había despertado con semejante escándalo; pero Ishida no le dio demasiada importancia, se sentía completo, se sentía dichoso aunque, en partes iguales, extraño, como si no pudiera caer en la cuenta de que no era una quimera, que todo eso en verdad había pasado.

Se dejó caer boca abajo como estaba, reparando en un dolor muy particular en el cuerpo, uno que hasta incluso lo hallaba morbosamente delicioso, ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa de Renji y fue lo último que vio, se quedó profundamente dormido sin siquiera reparar que lo había hecho sobre su propio semen, descargado en dos oportunidades.

Desde ese entonces Renji tenía donde pasar las noches. Kisuke no preguntaba, no era su estilo inmiscuirse de forma directa en la vida de los demás. Desde entonces Uryuu se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Abarai en sus días (o noches, mejor dicho). Era poco lo que hablaban, preferían hacer antes que conversar, pero inevitablemente comenzaron a compartir tiempo juntos.

Al teniente le agradaba la idea de esta cerca del Quincy, no sólo por el sexo, había algo más, mucho más… y es que no se sabe cuándo, pero es tan fácil pasar de la ternura al cariño puro. Le seguía inspirando ternura, desde ya, pero también un fraternal cariño. Lo reconocía altanero -borde si se quiere decir-, orgulloso y buen guerrero, era independiente, pero a la vez le despertaba un lado entumecido de su persona que le llevaba a tener gestos desenvueltos, como abrazarlo, besarlo y consentirle.

Tal vez porque Renji sabía que detrás de esa dura fachada se escondía una persona muy dulce -pese a lo mucho que le mosqueaba a Ishida que lo tildara de “dulce”- que necesitaba alguien que le expresara afecto y que le permitiera expresarlo, ya fuera en abrazos simples, besos o gestos.

La noche previa antes de volver a la Sociedad de Almas -y por ende la última noche que estarían juntos- Uryuu se animó a hablar de esas cuestiones que parecían ser tabú entre ellos. No es que les incomodara hablar del lazo nuevo que los unía, de lo que eran o lo que hacían en la cama, no necesitaban hablar de ello, o eso creía Abarai, no obstante Uryuu le demostró lo contrario cuando comenzó a balbucear respecto a la cultura, las viejas costumbres y los wakashudô.

—Ah... —El teniente, con una sonrisa, realizó un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Rukia te contó? —No es que le molestara el detalle, pero le resultaba raro que el Quincy estuviera al tanto.

—Eso no importa. —Se ajustó los lentes reparando en el gesto de sorpresa que le había arrancado al pelirrojo con sus palabras.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Es verdad? —cuestionó a rajatabla.

—¿Hay algún problema si eso es verdad? —No entendía el punto del Quincy o a dónde quería llegar. No podría enojarse por eso, ¿cierto? Es decir, no tenía nada de malo o raro.

—No, pero es que… los wakashu ya no existen y… me resulta… curioso que…

—Kira también lo fue, antes que yo —arqueó los hombros, era algo común que los tenientes le rindieran esa clase de pleitesía (si pretendía llamarlo de otro modo) a sus superiores—. Yumichika también lo es, no es secreto de estado, todo el mundo lo sabe… ¿Qué pasa con eso? —comenzaba a entender lo mismo que Rukia, esa tarde, llegó a vislumbrar. No era común para los jóvenes modernos dicha idea.

—¿Te agrada?

—¿Qué cosa? —Se sentó en el tatami, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si te agrada ser el wakashu de Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Pues —caviló al respecto, nunca se había hecho la pregunta, sencillamente “lo era”, ¿qué importaba el resto?— sí, supongo, es decir… es mi capitán.

—¿Te gusta de la misma forma en la que te gusta hacerlo conmigo? —Bajó la vista hacia el cubrecama que asía fuertemente con las manos.

—Contigo es distinto, contigo es… puro placer.

Con Byakuya era obligación, ¿eso trataba de insinuar? Abarai se sintió perdido, no era una pregunta que un wakashu se solía hacer, claro que le agradaba el sexo, ¿a quién no? Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su capitán era uno de los hombres más hermosos en todo el Seireitei, hasta incluso le hacia sentirse halagado el hecho de satisfacer los deseos de un noble.

—Mejor dormimos —Ishida sintió que lo prudente era dejar el tema de lado. No saber a dónde pretendía llegar, o peor aún, a dónde lo llevaría esas preguntas, le aterraba.

 

**(…)**

 

Renji al otro día partió, saludando al Quincy y quedándose con la conversación de esa noche rondándole la cabeza; fue tanta la circunspección que Izuru reparó en su estado, sondeando al respecto. Abarai no supo explicar qué le pesaba, pero tenía una cuestión dándole vueltas que formuló con cierto tacto:

—Ey, Kira… —hizo que reparase en él— ¿a ti te agradaba ser el wakashu de Ichimaru?

El tercer teniente sonrió levemente, perdiendo la mirada a la insulsa y descolorida flor que adornaba el linde del sexto escuadrón. Renji pudo percibir un semblante distinto o que nunca antes había percibido en su viejo amigo, mas sus ojos derrochaban melancolía.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, Abarai? —una pequeña risa se le escapó; ¿por qué o con que fin hacía ese cuestionamiento? Decidió darle una respuesta sincera—. Yo lo amaba. —El sexto teniente arqueó las cejas, pero no pudo acotar nada ya que Kira se adelantó—: Así que la respuesta a tu pregunta sería “sí”. No sé cómo pasó, pero pasó y ha sido una de las obligaciones más gloriosas que he tenido que realizar.

Se puso de pie, si bien reconocía que eran íntimos amigos con Renji, nunca antes había hablado con tanta franqueza y de esos temas. Se retiró, sintiéndose extraño con los encontrados sentimientos que la pregunta despreocupada de Abarai habían despertando en él. El sexto teniente, en cambio, se quedó con una de las palabras profesadas por su camarada: “Obligaciones”.

El tiempo pasó, como solía ser en el Seireitei, de manera lenta y desesperante. Renji percibía que algo había cambiado, no podía asegurar que era algo externo o interno aunque intuía que debía ser algo interno. Desde ya, cuando sucede de esa manera lo externo se aprecia de otra forma.

Comenzó a hacerse preguntas, a sentirse inquieto y necesitado. Para cuando los meses transcurrieron y llegó el momento de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, aceptó. Solía rechazarlas, prefería la paga porque además no tenía donde ir a vacacionar o a quien visitar, pero por esa vez y ante la mirada perpleja de su capitán las tomó.

El destino de esas vacaciones era obvio, al menos para él.

 

**(…)**

 

Pasó a buscar su gigai y sin entretenerse más de lo deseado partió rumbo al departamento del Quincy, por la hora -y teniendo en cuenta que Ichigo estaba en casa- no había clases. Con suerte podría retozar con él toda la tarde y a la noche degustar uno de sus exquisitos platos. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó con nitidez una voz que reconocía, pero rechazó de inmediato la idea.

Uryuu era un chico que no le gustaba sociabilizar, de hecho le había confesado que de todos sus allegados sólo él y su padre conocían la dirección del departamento. La risa de la chica quebró algo en Renji y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mentada puerta se abrió.

—Abarai —musitó el Quincy con notable sorpresa.

—¡Abarai-kun! Qué bueno verte, ¿otra vez trabajo?

—¿Y ella? —Se le escapó, no pretendía ser grosero.

—¿Ella? —Casi rió el Uryuu—. Te la presento —bromeó—: Orihime Inoue, Inoue él es Renji Abarai —la risita de ella no se tardó en oír—. ¿Qué te sucede, Abarai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues, pasaba a saludarte —se obligó a sonreírle a la chica—, hola, Inoue.

—Yo ya me iba. —Realizó una breve reverencia para ambos y partió, de cierta forma había adivinado que sobraba.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. —Ishida se hizo a un lado, notando el aire del lugar enrarecido, cargado de algo que no sabía darle nombre.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en su pequeña cocina, propuso un té que se encargó de preparar, lo advertía a Renji absorto, formal, casi como si estuviera enojado; sin embargo Abarai no era consciente de eso, en cambio preguntó al respecto.

—¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Pensé que nadie sabía dónde vivías.

—Ah, sí —le restó importancia al detalle—, en el taller de costura hacemos trabajos grupales. No damos a basto así que nos reunimos en su casa y aquí.

El teniente se aplacó con esas palabras, Ishida le señaló una silla instándolo con el gesto a sentarse y eso hizo. Uryuu volvió a formular la pregunta del inicio y un sentimiento similar a la sorpresa y alegría lo colmó. Renji se había pedido vacaciones para poder ir a verlo a él, si eso no era suficiente para hacerle sentir importante en la vida de Abarai que lo partiera un rayo.

El teniente se había pedido dos semanas, podía pedirse muchas más, pero quería dividirlas para no sentir la lejanía con el chico. Si usaba todo lo otorgado en un año, debería esperar al otro para verlo y no suponía cómo iba a hacerlo si se había vuelto tan dependiente a él, de su cuerpo y de su persona.

Y claro, lo que en un principio fue ternura y luego cariño puro, varió paulatinamente, sólo que Renji no cayó en la cuenta de eso hasta mucho después, incluso la noche previa a irse cuando Uryuu insinuó con poco tacto que sí, le molestaba la idea, no había logrado verlo con claridad. Parecía ser que el Quincy sólo reunía coraje suficiente para hablar de esos temas cuando la situación apremiaba, cuando se veía sobrepasado y al borde. Pensaba mejor bajo presión.

—Estás raro, ¿qué pasa?

Eso fue lo que necesitó Ishida para incorporarse apenas y escudriñar con la mirada al pelirrojo, no le resultaba fácil encararlo con eso, no suponía como podría tomárselo y la reacción, pensar en un posible enojo, le crispaba los nervios, le aterraba y angustiaba.

—Yo… —intentó ser sutil, pero en esas circunstancias la sutileza huía para dar paso a la sinceridad más inescrupulosa— no quiero que seas el wakashu de Kuchiki.

El teniente quitó con delicadeza al Quincy para poder sentarse en el tatami, lo miró con asombro o más bien como si estuviera reflexionando con profundidad al respecto, incrédulo de que Uryuu en verdad le estuviera pidiendo eso.

—No entiendes, Ishida —abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato, parecían cohibidas, aletargadas—; no es que yo a él lo… —¿Por qué sentía que era una palabra prohibida?

Quizás porque había sido adoctrinado a la idea de que el amor es un obstáculo, de que un guerrero no puede valerse de ello, que los sentimientos de ese tipo enceguecen y conducen a una muerte segura. Su capitán había amado a una mujer. Kira incluso, de hecho las palabras del tercer teniente golpearon con más fuerza en su mente.

Tanto silencio y lo dicho por Renji, a medio decir, le dieron la pauta de que no dejaría de serlo por sólo pedirlo. Las normas sociales impuestas son difíciles de dejar a un lado, así que optó por el camino más difícil y poco ortodoxo, pero efectivo al fin.

—Si tú… —bien, no era fácil decirlo tanto como pensarlo— yo no… —dijo todo rápido y de corrido, porque de otra forma no lo diría—: si no dejas de ser el wakashu de Byakuya Kuchiki yo no me dejaré tocar más por ti.

Carraspeó con mesura, perdió la mirada a un costado del cuarto, ateniéndose al posible huracán que podría llegar a desatarse a causa de tan torpes, egoístas y pretenciosas palabras, pero en cambio Abarai guardó el más absoluto y aterrador silencio, meditando al respecto, cayendo en la cuenta no sólo de lo que le había solicitado Uryuu, sino más importante, en las razones para hacer semejante pedido.

—Pero, Ishida, yo no estoy en posición de decidir algo así…

—Es así, Abarai, tú elijes. —Lo miró, con la barbilla en alto, sublime y pomposo.

Renji soltó una risilla algo interna, por un breve instante el semblante del chico le recordó a los aires nobles de su capitán. Negó, incrédulo de verse en esa encrucijada, notando lo ingenuo que era el crío y lo mucho que lo adoraba por ser así.

—Está bien, dejaré de serlo.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer sonreír al Quincy, se abalanzó sobre Renji robándole un beso, detalle que llamó la atención de éste puesto que Uryuu no era de tomar la iniciativa. Lo recibió con afán y cariño. Por supuesto que de lo dicho al hecho hay un trecho. Ishida no tenía forma de saber lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en el Seireitei y, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

 

**(…)**

 

La vida de vuelta al Seireitei le ayudaba a recordar que tenía un lugar a dónde ir y con quién estar, si bien la distancia le hacía añorarlo, era un buen dolor puesto que le ayudaba a valorar lo que no tenía al lado. Tal vez era eso o la inusitada confianza que Ishida había puesto en él lo que le llevó a dudar.

Era la primera noche en la que debería hacerle la visita personal a su capitán después de su regreso, las palabras del joven, más la sonrisa de éste no parecían querer desaparecer de su mente. Se dio el baño correspondiente, se colocó la yukata y caminó con paso lánguido, incluso que podía pecar de desahuciado, hasta el cuarto íntimo de Byakuya.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Uryuu había depositado confianza en él y en sus palabras. La inocencia de Ishida había sido un arma de doble filo, hasta incluso llegó a sospechar que de ingenuo no tenía nada, que sabía cuánto iba a mellarlo con eso. Al menos en el presente, ya frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kuchiki, el hecho de estar ahí, le atormentaba.

Recibió el correspondiente permiso, ingresó y lo encontró, como siempre, acostado en la cama. Un acto mecánico y que podía tildarse de frío, puro protocolo: desató el lazo del obi dejando al descubierto la desnudez de su cuerpo.

—Deshazte la coleta —ordenó Byakuya incorporándose en el lecho.

Notó que algo le sucedía a su teniente, que tuviera que decirle lo qué debía hacer o cómo, luego de haber sido su amante durante tantos años, le daba la pauta de que si bien tenía el cuerpo de Renji ahí, él en realidad estaba en otro sitio. Desde ya, estaba en otro plano, con Uryuu, oyendo las palabras de éste en esa particular noche. Byakuya estudió el rostro de Abarai tratando de adivinarlo sin necesidad de preguntarlo, pero fue él quien lo reveló.

—Yo… capitán —tragó saliva, mirándolo con cierto dolor— no quiero ser más su wakashu. —El noble salió de su lugar para ponerse de pie y colocarse la yukata. Renji lo contempló tratando de adivinar si estaba enojado, decepcionado o qué demonios, pero el mayor se limitó a servirse una taza de sake dándole la espalda. Abarai intentó disipar el denso clima pronunciando unas palabras que lo conciliaran con él—. Rikichi ya está en edad, estoy seguro que él estará gustoso de serlo en mi lugar. —Se remojó los labios, se puso de pie nervioso y se vistió.

—Vete.

El tono empleado en esa petición era uno común, no le revelaba a Renji si estaba furioso con él o no así que, con el fin de acabar con la agonía, lo preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Está enojado conmigo, taichô?

—¿Porque encontraste una persona a quién amar? —rió muy internamente, mas su rostro apático no reveló nada, dio la vuelta y agregó—: Desde ya que no, Renji. —Byakuya era consciente de lo importante que era dar con un alma a fin, pese a que muchos en el Seireitei lo reprocharan o lo desaprobaran, más en un teniente de la talla de Abarai, él no podía juzgarlo. Había amado a Hisana hasta las lágrimas y ese sentimiento no lo cambiaba por nada. Amar al punto sufrir por ello, sintiendo que de verdad se está vivo, no era algo de lo que cualquiera podía jactarse—. Vete.

Abarai volvió en sí con esa orden, terminó de acomodarse las prendas y marchó con cierta prisa, sin embargo antes de atravesar la fusuma dio la vuelta para mirar una última vez a Kuchiki, sentía ganas de decirle mucho, pero no pudo más que resumirlo a un sincero:

—Gracias.

Kuchiki no dijo nada, ni un músculo de su cara varió ante el tono especial empleado por su teniente, dio la vuelta apagando la vela y no volvió en sí hasta que no escuchó que Renji se alejaba por el pasillo.

Ahora, a las palabras de Uryuu y a las de Kira, se le sumaban las de su capitán: “Alguien a quién amar”. ¿Era eso? ¿Lo había hallado? Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, una muy distintas a las que solía ostentar. Observó el cielo estrellado sintiendo una paz en su alma que hacía años no sentía; y a esa paz se le sumó un sentimiento cálido y acogedor.

La vida en el Seireitei ya no le parecía tan interesante. La idea no poder envejecer junto a Uryuu era lo que no le parecía interesante.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> —Wakashu: Leer las referencias en mis fics de Gintama o googlear XD. Igual copypasteo un poco:  
> El gran espejo del amor entre hombres (1687) es una colección de cuarenta relatos escritos por Ihara Saikaku que describen las relaciones amorosas homosexuales entre adultos y adolescentes en el Japón del siglo XVII. Una peculiaridad de la cultura japonesa pre moderna era que las relaciones homosexuales entre hombres debían darse entre un adulto y un adolescente llamado wakashu. Cuando un wakashu alcanzaba los 19 años, era sometido a una ceremonia de presentación en sociedad en la que se le otorgaba el estatus de de hombre adulto, y desde entonces era él quien asumía ese rol en las relaciones con otros adolescentes.
> 
> Saikaku distingue dos tipos de hombre en las páginas de Nanshoku Ôkagami: los conocedores de muchachos (shôjin-zuki) y los misóginos (onna-girai). Los shôjin-zuki se interesaban por los muchachos, pero no exclusivamente; en general estaban casados, mantenían una familia y seguían teniendo relaciones sexuales con mujeres. Por su parte, los onna-girai no se casaban y rechazaban completamente a las mujeres como compañeras sexuales. El primer grupo mantenía lo que hoy llamaríamos una identidad "bisexual", mientras que la identidad del segundo grupo está más cerca de nuestra percepción moderna del "homosexual". Ya que ambos grupos podían mantener relaciones sexuales con hombres sin ningún estigma, su predilección por los muchachos no era considerada una característica distintiva.  
>    
> —La homosexualidad en Japón no se vive ni se siente de la misma forma que en occidente, ellos no juzgan a la persona, no consideran que un individuo sea homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual, ellos ven “actos” homosexuales. De ahí a que no se vea con tan malos ojos.
> 
> —Shinjuku: es considerada la ciudad de los “gays”, o algo así, o la ciudad de vida nocturna y lujuriosa.
> 
> —En Japón se suelen usar cabinas telefónicas para contactar con prostitutas/os. Asimismo es común que un joven, que pueda necesitar dinero o que quiera tener experiencia, deje sus datos para que lo contacten.
> 
> —Conseguir sexo en la vida, en cualquier cultura, es algo muy fácil; el tema es cuando se pretende más que eso, y no me refiero sólo a amor, si no a confianza y seguridad, algo que es un “aspecto” (no sé si esa sería la palabra) más femenino que masculino. Pero… somos seres humanos, nadie está exento de ellos sin importar el género.


End file.
